Play to you die
by GrandMasterFunk
Summary: Once, they had it all. Fans, money and most importantly, each other.


Hello one and all! This idea hit me when I was listening to some music buy this new band called 'Chronic Future', so I thought might as well right it. So start the fic! Oh yea, I don't own Inuyasha.

Hello! Many people knew who I am, but I don't think you do. Well I'm Kagome Higurashi. That's right THE Kagome Higurashi. I'm lead guitarist of the band 'Project: Revolution' and I'm only seventeen.

"Yo Kagome, hand me a soda!" Inuyasha commanded from the other side off my room. That's Inuyasha, are lead singer. Sometimes he can act like an ass, well, most the time he acts like an ass. But sometimes he's sweet, protective, and a overall good guy. However, as of now, he's acting like an ass... "You have legs, get it yourself" I answered. He walked in my room and circled his arms around me in my chair as I typed. "Oh but I thought girlfriends help their man." He said. Put your jaw up, because he's right. I'm his girl! It happened one night after our last concert.

Flashback

The gang had just gone backstage and were celebrating in their band room. Inuyasha took off his leather jacket and put his whit t-shirt on. "Hey Kagome can I talk to you, Alone?" "S-sure. Hey guys we'll be back, SAVE US SOME PIZZA!" I yelled. "YEA RIGHT!" I heard yell back. Inuyasha and I stepped into the bathroom, seeing how it was the only room we could here ourselves.

"Look Inuyasha I know your gonna bust me for my last chord and I promise I'll- " He put his hand over my mouth. Then he looked me up and down, from my hair that was pulled into a ponytail, down my purple-punk rocker outfit, to my black boots. You could say I felt uncomfortable, but apart of me didn't. "Kagome, have you ever thought about...us?" he asked me. "You mean the band?" I asked. "No...us". I just starred back in his golden eyes. I literally drank him in. His golden-amber eyes, his silver hair, his muscular form, I could see why the women fall for him. 'Women like me' I said to myself. When I didn't answer him he waved his hand up and down and I blushed when my daze ended. "Well...do you?" I asked him. "Actually I do, Kagome" he answered. He stepped closer and closer until he was three inches in front off my face. "I've thought about it for sometime Kagome and I think I have the courage to say it... because I want to be more than just your band mate. I want to be your lover. Will you give me the chance?" I'm usually not the girl to blush so much, but at that time I was redder then mars! Finally I smiled and spoke. "Let's stick to a couple and see where it leads; fair?". He smiled and nodded. "Fair". Then I wrapped my arms around his masculine neck and smiled. "Then are you gonna kiss me, or should I make the first move?" I whispered. He gave me his loving smirk and lowered his head slowly, taunting me. Then I felt his lips touch mine...never have I felt like that. He wasn't my first kiss, but he made my first kiss seem like a peck on the cheek. He deepened the kiss and it wasn't long until we both craved more. He used his tongue to open my mouth and began exploring my it. I felt so...so... ALIVE! I saw sparkles and colors all around me, all of my body's senses focused only on our kiss. Soon I felt bolder and began exploring his. I took off his cap to reveal his cute doggy ears. As I began to play with them we began a fierce war of tongue. Finally we stopped for some much needed air. As my chest rose up and down, I began playing with Inuyasha's ears again. "Hmmm...usually you hate it when I touch your cute little ears. Does this mean I get to play with them now?" I asked. "Feh...Mabye...for a price" he said back. "And what would that be, Inu-chan?". Inuyasha pulled me closed and caressed my face. "I think you know" he replied. As he reached for another kiss, he was only greeted with a finger. He opened his eyes and I just smiled. "Ah, ah, ah my silly puppy. You get more when you earn it" I said with a smarty-pants like look. Inuyasha just pouted, but soon came around and placed me in a hug. "I love you Kagome...". I smiled and hugged him back. "Now come on before they get all the pizza!" I laughed. He smiled and we left hand in hand. We told them later and told them it wouldn't affect the band. They all just rolled there eyes and smiled...

End Flashback

Inuyasha began kissing my neck and I shivered. "Well, what about Miroku, or Sango?" I asked. "There both in Miroku's room still screwing around. Literally" 'Well they have been doing this for a while now' I thought. Oh yea Sango and Miroku, you don't know them either, do you? Well Sango is my best friend and has been since before we could talk. Sango had a passion for piano and one day as a gift for her 15th birthday, I got her a Piano/Guitar. You know, the piano that's on a strap like a guitar? I don't know the real name! Ask Sango Later!

Anyway, one day Sango met a man named Miroku. She met him at a bus stop, after she beat the shit out of him for touching her. A week later, he found her house and apologized. He was so charming, a little too charming. Soon the two started dating and it was then he showed her his passion for music. He even learned how to kick it freestyle with record scratching. About a week after dating, Miroku and I finally met. That's when he introduced us to Inuyasha. God...thinking about it makes me remember what an asshole he's been, who would of thought I fall for him? Anyway, we went to Inuyasha's basement one night and found out he could really sing! So we thought about making a little rock band, just for fun...

Flashback

"What are you wenches talking about?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, Inu-ass-a, we thought since Miroku is good at D.J'ing and Sango and I play instruments and you have a voice...maybe we should make a little band" I explained. He sat down on the other side of the room, on his couch and laid back. "Well that wouldn't work for three reasons. 1. You wenches can't play. 2. I hate garage bands, and 3. We need a drummer." He explained with his usual cocky voice. I stood up, starring down at Inuyasha and replied, "It would work because 1. Me and Sango can play instruments. 2. This just a little club and a BASEMENT band. And 3. My cousin is wicked great on the drums!". "I heard them play once Inuyasha, perhaps we could try it" he said stroking Sango's hair. "Feh" he answered.

End Flashback

I guess you could say the rest was history. Oh yea, the drummer. Well that would by my cousin, Shippo. He has heart for the drums and he plays better then most bands and he's only thirteen! Oh and if your still wondering how we went big, you can thank Inuyasha's brother for that. He's our Manager. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother, has always been a huge business man when it comes to the record agency. And one day we showed him a demo of are work. And poof, stardom here we come! Don't worry I'll spare you a flashback. Anyway let's get back to my story.

Inuyasha kept kissing my neck and I bent my head so he could kiss me more. "Well forget it Inuyasha. We have another concert tonight and you know when you drink soda you burp for hours!" I said. "Forget the soda, I got my drink right here". He loward is hand on my breast and began massaging them trough the fabric. I smiled, but stopped him. When he asked why, I got up and kissed his lips and answered. "Your only at the boyfriend stage. You don't get boob or clit accsess until you're my lover. Now let's go get a soda...". So we left my room and headed for the kitchen. As we had are sodaShippo came home, Sango and Miroku got dressed and we got ready for our concert. Little did we know that this was going to be the last concert for one of us...

Well there's the first chapter. If you could review more on the idea then the chapter it would help. Well, REVIEW


End file.
